Mimpi
by Chang Chi Men
Summary: Ino sering bermimpi tentang orang yang dicintainya, tapi ia tidak tahu apakah mimpinya dapat terwujud atau tidak. Fic galau yang sebenarnya saya buat untuk curcol, well ENJOY IT


**Mimpi**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto isn't mine, its Masashi Kishimoto's**

Yamanaka Ino terbangun di pagi hari dengan air mata berderai di pipinya. Bukan tangisan kesedihan, namun tangisan kebahagiaan karena mimpi yang baru saja di alaminya. Mimpinya yang lagi-lagi tentang dia. Dia yang sudah menjadi temannya bahkan sejak ia belum bisa mengingat. Dia yang sudah mengisi hatinya bertahun-tahun. Dia yang baru saja berpacaran dengan gadis lain tanpa memberitahunya. Dia yang mempunyai nama Nara Shikamaru.

Ino tidak menyalahkan Shikamaru yang hadir dalam mimpinya. Ino justru merasa sangat senang karena di mimpinya itu Shikamaru mencintainya, sebagai seorang wanita. Hanya saja, setiap terbangun, Ino merasakan perasaan sesak yang timbul di dadanya. Perasaan yang timbul karena ia tahu, semua itu hanya bisa terjadi di dalam mimpinya dan tidak akan pernah terjadi di dunia nyata.

Dalam sebulan belakangan ini, sudah empat kali Ino memimpikan Shikamaru. Memang tidak berturut-turut, tapi tetap saja membuat Ino takut untuk tidur karena perasaan sesak yang dia rasakan saat bangun tidur. Mimpi pertama terjadi tepat setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru resmi berpacaran dengan Temari, saat itu ia hanya dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan memasang senyumnya yang paling manis. Namun Ino tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, malamnya Ino langsung bermimpi, bermimpi ia sedang berbaring di atas padang rumput bersama Shikamaru yang membelai rambutnya, mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Ino lebih dari apapun. Ino terbangun saat bibir Shikamaru akan bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Mimpi kedua Ino datang seminggu kemudian. Saat itu Ino sudah sadar kalau semua itu hanya mimpi dan ia pun tidak terlalu banyak berharap darinya, Ino hanya bisa menikmati semua perlakuan manis yang ia terima dari Shikamaru. Kalau pun disuruh menceritakan mimpi keduanya, Ino lupa. Tapi Ino yakin bahwa mimpi kedua adalah mimpi terindahnya bersama Shikamaru. Karena walaupun ia tidak ingat, ia selalu merasa bahagia jika memikirkan mimpi itu.

Mimpi ketiga dan keempatnya tidak berbeda jauh. Seperti dua mimpi yang tergabung menjadi satu. Di kedua mimpi itu ia dan Shikamaru bermesraan di depan Temari. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya. Walaupun begitu, dua mimpi terakhir inilah yang membuat hati Ino semakin sesak. Kedua mimpi ini semakin menyadarkan bahwa Ino tidak bisa memiliki Shikamaru. Menyadarkan Ino bahwa perasaannya ini sesuatu yang salah.

Ino tidak bisa menyalahkan siap-siapa atas keadaannya sekarang ini. Tidak Shikamaru, tidak Temari, tidak juga dirinya sendiri. Semua ini terjadi tanpa kendali siapa pun. Meskipun begitu, jika ada yang harus disalahkan, Ino-lah yang salah. Ino yang salah karena ia tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya sejak awal, malahan dia sibuk mengejar Sasuke yang sekarang tak jelas dimana. Padahal Ino tahu, Shikamaru juga mempunyai perasaan kepadanya, Ino saja yang pura-pura tidak tahu dan berusaha mengelak samapai akhirnya ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Shikamaru asyik bermesraan dengan Temari. Hati Ino hancur saat itu, tapi semua sudah terlambat 'kan?

"Hey Ino! Jam berapa ini? Cepat bangun!" kata Shikamaru sambil membuka jendela kamar Ino.

"Shikamaru? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Ino. Kaget karena orang yang ada di pikirannya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidur tengah hari begini? Tadi aku mencarimu di toko dan kau tidak ada jadi aku kesini. Kau menangis Ino?" Nada Shikamaru langsung berubah khawatir ketika melihat air mata di pipi Ino.

"Tidak. Hanya air mata yang keluar ketika menguap. Ada urusan apa kau datang ke toko?"

" Tentu saja membeli bunga. Kau lupa Temari besok ulang tahun?"

"Oh. Itu. Ya sudah, tunggu dulu. Aku akan mandi sebentar, setelah itu kita berangkat bersama." Kata Ino kecewa. Padahal ia sudah senang karena Shikamaru perhatian kepadanya. Ternyata semua demi Temari.

"Bunga apa yang kau pilih?" kata Ino setelah sampai di Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

"Apa saja. Kau kan lebih mengerti soal bunga." Kata Shikamaru tak acuh.

"Jangan apa saja. Bagaimana nanti kalau aku memberinya bunga bangkai?" kata Ino ketus.

"Tidak akan. Aku tahu kau tidak sejahat itu." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Ya sudah, tunggu dulu di sini. Aku akan ke gudang mencari bunga yang cocok." Kata Ino langsung meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tengah asyik menyulut rokoknya.

BRAKK

Ino menutup pintu lebih keras dari biasanya. Dan entah mengapa air mata turun ke pipi Ino dengan derasnya. Sekitar setengah jam Ino berada di dalam gudang, menangis. Ia tidak peduli Shikamaru akan menunggunya, toh Shikamaru juga yang telah membuatnya menangis. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun akhirnya Ino keluar, membawa seikat bunga yang ia rangkai dengan air mata dan memberikannya pada Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana? Cocok?" Tanya Ino sambil menahan air matanya.

"Sempurna. Kau memang hebat Ino." Kata Shikamaru sambil memandang kagum ke arah bunga di tangannya.

"Tidak seberapa."

"Kau menangis lagi? Kali ini kau tidak bisa bilang ini karena menguap. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Shikamaru khawatir.

"Tak usah pura-pura bodoh. Kau tahu semua ini karena kau." Kata Ino, mengeluarkan tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Aku? Aku salah apa? Apa masalah Temari?"

"KAU PIKIR ADA MASALAH APA LAGI?"

"Aku minta maaf Ino. Sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku tak pernah bermaksud menyakiti hatimu. Justru aku selalu ingin kau tersenyum. Tangisanmu adalah pisau paling tajam yang pernah aku rasakan ."

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan dia."

Suasana langsung hening saat itu. Shikamaru dan Ino sama-sama tidak menyangka bahwa kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Semua sudah terjadi Ino. Aku bukan lelaki yang dengan seenaknya bisa meninggalkan perempuan. Maafkan aku Ino," kata Shikamaru, meninggalkan Ino yang masih terpuruk dalam tangisannya. Meratapi dirinya yang terlalu berharap banyak dari kenyataan, meratapi dirinya yang terlalu percaya pada mimpinya.

Dan malamnya, Ino pun bermimpi lagi, mimpi bahwa ia dan Shikamaru akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

**終わり**


End file.
